


Her brother's keeper

by scribblesandscreeds



Series: Identifying Miss Holmes [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 17:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblesandscreeds/pseuds/scribblesandscreeds
Summary: There is a third Holmes sibling, and she hasn't exactly been hiding.





	Her brother's keeper

“You never guessed?”

“Guessed? Based on what? You’ve never given me anything to guess with!”

“Well, that was the idea. I’m not actually a puzzle for you to solve.”

“But you’ve been working for my brother-”

“-Our brother-”

“-all this time.”

She smiled to acknowledge his point. After a moment Sherlock realised that she wasn’t going to volunteer any further information.

“Why?”

“I like to keep an eye on him. He likes to think he’s keeping an eye on me.”

“Does he know who you are?”

She smiled again, and did not take pity on him.

“What do you think?”


End file.
